


Join Me

by ChangelingChilde



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde





	Join Me

Come join me if you know the fate of Adam's first wife  
And the need for vengeance that keeps Loki's last with him.  
We will be the final priests and priestesses  
For Bast is getting old and Ishtar dances.

Come join me if you've seen an angel cry  
Or heard the screaming of forgotten gods.  
We will be their last worshipers, you and I  
(Bast is getting old and Ishtar dances.)


End file.
